Casados por el alcohol
by InurouX
Summary: ella una nerd el un adonis del futbol la borracheras los llevo a cometer actos y ahora no saben como resolver..
1. Capítulo 1

Bueno este fic. Tratará de algo relacionado a la universidad al alcohol y varias cosas más aun no sé si lo hago un fic largo o uno de 3 capítulos que creo no serán largas bueno depende de si les gusta a ustedes o no todo estará en sus manos niñas mías

Prólogo

Ella Una estudiante de segundo grado de universidad que tiene miedo a mostrarse como verdaderamente es (hermosa) se esconde en grandes ropas holgadas y feos anteojos su larga y hermosa cabellera en un rodete tipo cebolla esta joven es una de las estudiantes más destacadas de la Universidad Shikón debido a su alto coeficiente intelectual es por eso que nadie la voltea ver la llaman la nerd ella es muy sensible y miedosa es por eso que nunca se enfrenta a nadie solo agacha la cabeza y se va ella solo tiene una meta terminar sus estudios y largarse de esa universidad de donde abundan personas malas solo tiene a una amiga que se encuentra en el extranjero ellas son como hermanas hace 6 años se separaron debido al trabajo del padre de la chica del exterior lo que la universitaria no sabe es que será gratamente sorprendida por esta ella cuenta con la edad de 22 años su nombre es Kagome.

Él un estudiante de tercer grado de universidad además de ser también el capitán y uno de los mejores jugadores de futbol siendo una de las estrellas de la Universidad Shikon, es el chico más deseado por las chicas pero lo que este chico tiene de hermoso lo tiene por frio e indiferente es el sueño y prototipo de novio que todas las chicas quieren cuenta con la edad de 23 años es de una familia que cuenta con el más alto nivel económico aunque eso a él lo tiene sin cuidado es un chico que trabaja y se esfuerza por lograr sus objetivos también es uno de los tantos jóvenes que molestan a Kagome él lo hace porque se siente herido en su ego de que una chica fea y nerd no se fije en el como todas lo hacen ella es indiferente a él y eso lo desconcierta porque según su concepto es un adonis pero también la atrae y bastante es por eso que la trata así para que no se ilusione con ella porque eso sería bajar de nivel su nombre Bankotsu.

Un día en la universidad corre el rumor de que la Universidad está organizando una fiesta de bienvenida a sus nuevos integrantes y por el nuevo año escolar la fiesta consistía en una fiesta playera que queda a las afueras de la ciudad y todos debían ir de blanco

Kagome que no estaba de acuerdo con ir a la fiesta ya que era obligatoria no tiene más remedio que comprarse ropa para dichoso evento llega el día de la fiesta y Kagome se estaba preparando cuando.

—No sé por qué pero tengo el presentimiento que hoy cambiara algo. Distraídamente hablo

Termina de alistarse sube a su auto y se dirige a la playa llega se posiciona en un lugar apartado solo donde ella estaría sola ahí y como siempre nadie la mira o eso piensa ella ya que cierto moreno no le quitaba la vista encima desde que había llegado.

La fiesta transcurre normalmente ella decide liberarse un poco y toma una copa tras otra lo que ella no sabe es que todas esas bebidas contenían sustancias que te alejaban de la realidad te hacían alucinar y hacer cosas que en tu sano juicio no harías ella toma muchas cervezas más con esa sustancia y salo siente que a su alrededor todo gira y ella estaba flotando ríe bobamente el moreno que se encontraba igual o en peores condiciones que ella se levanta y se dirige a su encuentro

—Oye nerd ven a bailar un rato conmigo .La toma del brazo y la levanta.

—Vete de aquí imbécil.

—Solo es un baile osino.

—Osino que.

—Osino esto. La toma del rostro y la besa el beso fue rudo sin sentimientos pero luego se vuelve tierno y pasional el beso se prolonga más de lo esperado Bankotsu la recorre con sus manos dándose cuenta de la suavidad de su piel el beso se rompe y Kagome sale corriendo sin saber dónde el moreno la sigue ella se detiene cansada frente a una iglesia y lo mira fascinada empieza reírse como boba luego siente que le rodean la cintura una fuertes y morenos brazos el también mira la iglesia y.

A la mañana siguiente

—Auch mi cabeza jamás volveré a tomar en mi vida al tomarse la cabeza siente algo raro en su mano asi que lo mira y ve un anillo de oro —Pero que mierda es esto ahhhhh. Grita al verse completamente desnuda en una cama que no es suya y además un hombre estaba de espaldas a ella. El grito ocasiona que el moreno despierte el también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que la azabache.

—Ahhh… grita también Bankotsu al verse desnudo delante de la joven —Pero que hago aquí donde estoy que haces tú aquí Kagome aprovecho esto para tomar un cobertor y cubrirse estaba que se moría de la pena no pudo haber perdido su virginidad con alguien tan estúpido como Bankotsu Huchija y lo peor de todo no se acordaba de nada lo mismo sucedía con Bankotsu él también se percata que llevaba en su dedo anular un anillo parecido al de Kagome pero más grande mira por todo la habitación queriendo saber dónde mierdas se encontraba pero ve un papel en el mueble que decía "Acta de Matrimonio".

—No puede ser eso significa que. Dijo Kagome pero no termino la frase ya que el moreno termino antes que ella la frase

—Que estamos casados. Dijo en un susurro Bankotsu.


	2. Chapter 2 Decisiones

**Los personajes no son míos sino de la Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los alquilo **

**Chapter 2 Decisiones**

—Que estamos casados. Dijo en un susurro Bankotsu—

—Maldita sea esto es por tu culpa maldito cabeza hueca —

—Mira niña nerd no todo aquí es mi culpa yo no te obligue a firmar nada, ni siquiera me acuerdo de como mierda llegamos aquí, oh por Dios estoy casado con una mujer fea y nerd mi vida no podría sr un desastre—dijo Bankotsu con burla, consiguiendo que la azabache solo suelte algunas lágrimas.

—A mí me parece un asco estar casada con un hombre que ni siquiera sabe valorar a una mujer si tanto te molesta que sea nerd y fea pues qué esperas y comenzamos con el trámite de divorcio yo no tengo problemas en separarme de ti maldita sea adiare por el resto de mi vida esa maldita fiesta pero más te odio a ti futbolista cabeza hueca—

—Y quien te dijo a ti que yo te daré el divorcio no mi nerd estas bastante equivocada tu y yo ahora somos marido y mujer y así se quedara hasta que yo lo quiera y lo desee—

—Queeee estas locos no que era muy fea y nerd para ser tu esposa—

—mmmm —la examina —de nerd si lo tienes pero de fea no tienes una pizca—una sonrisa maligna aparece en sus labios estira la sabana que cubre el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome y queda maravillado con lo que ve—además tienes un muy buen cuerpo porque carajos te escondes en esas ropas holgadas Kagome—ella se sonroja al oírlo, se queda absorta al ver en sus ojos el azul profundo de su mirada este momento es aprovechado por el moreno que la acuesta sin ella poner resistencia y se posiciona encima suyo empieza a besarle el cuello causando que la piel de la joven se erice esto logra sacarla de su letargo.

—Oye pero que crees que haces bájate —

—Como ordene esposa mía —dice Bankotsu al momento de girarla y estar ella encima de él—así está mejor esposa además tengo un mejor panorama de tu cuerpo—el comienza a recorrer con sus brazos los senos luego la cintura y por ultimo sus manos bajan a sus partes íntimas comenzando a darle placer acariciando su punto sensible, ella estaba en shock, en el momento en que Bankotsu cambio de posición dejándola encima suyo ella sintió el miembro del moreno y estaba asustada ya que no creía que semejante pene haya estado dentro suyo con semejante cosa perdí la virginidad toda eso estaba pensando y no sentía nada lo que el moreno le hacía, dicho moreno disfrutaba del cuerpo de su mujer se sentía fascinado de los hermosa que de verdad es Kagome sus senos eran enormes y casi no cabían en sus manos sabía que debía ser muy cuidadoso con ella ya que el haber un poco de sangre en la cama comprobó que ella era virgen y ja el había sido el primero y se encargaría de ser el último también aunque Kagome no lo sepa el desde hace bastante tiempo se sentía atraído hacia ella y ahora que por no sabe cómo mierda sucedió es su mujer no la dejaría ir por nada del puto mundo, lleva sus labios a uno de los senos de la joven y lo empieza a chupar mientras que el otro la conciente una mano, ante esto la joven reacciona.

—Ahhh Bankotsu que…. que haces suéltame—la forma en que el moreno mamada de ella la estaba volviendo loca luego siente que una traviesas manos recorren su intimidad, luego siente como el moreno la penetra con un dedo empieza a mover su dedo luego mete otro segundo dedo en el interior de la morena causando un poco de dolor en ella—ahh Bankotsu me duele para por favor yo yo no quiero esto—

—Tu cuerpo me dice todo lo contrario Kagome no te resistas a mi déjate consentir por ti marido, no te preocupes es necesario mis dedos para que no sientas tanto dolor cuando te vuelva a penetrar—vuelve con su labor de atender a sus senos luego de estar satisfecho con sus senos la mira al rostro los dos se quedan mirando el uno al otro y lentamente se acercan y se dan un apasionado beso, Bankotsu queda impresionado de lo pasional que es su esposa se separan por falta de aire pero el moreno queda impresionado al sentir como Kagome le besa el mentón, la mejilla el cuello luego baja a su pecho ella le lame todo el pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna con manos temblorosas toma el miembro del moreno comenzando con un movimiento lento de arriba abajo ella siente curiosidad por el sabor que tendrá el líquido que sale del miembro de su esposo sin pensarlo dirige sus labios al miembro de su marido empezando a lamerlo primero despacio despacito volviendo loco al moreno luego se lo mete a la boca esto causa que el moreno se vuelva loco de placer.

—Ahhh Kagomeeee ya basta o no podre controlarme— la azabache no hace caso a sus palabras y comienza con movimientos rápidos logrando que el moreno termine en su boca ella se traga todo el semen del moreno el moreno la vuelve a acostar empezando a besarla de vuelta abre las piernas de la joven y de una sola estocada el miembro entra profundamente en la cavidad de Kagome, los dos gritaron de placer aunque ella sintió un poquito de dolor pero el moreno no la dejo sentir nada mas ya que empezó, con movimientos lentos y profundos , después de un ratos las embestidas se volvieron rudas casi salvajes los dos gemían descontroladamente luego de un par de estocadas más llegaron a la culminación gritando el nombre del otro, los dos tratan de recuperas el aire perdido el primero en hablar.

—Woh ese fue genial hacer el amor contigo es lo más delicioso—

—Hacer el amor conmigo yo pensé que para ti es solo sexo—bajando su cabeza.

—Jamás digas que nosotros solo tuvimos o tendremos solo sexo porque yo a ti te hago el amor Kagome que te parece si nos damos una oportunidad no se tu pero yo creo que este matrimonio va funcionar solo ahí que poner de nuestra parte—

—Bankotsu no sé qué pensar pero que ahí del amor tiene que haber amor en un matrimonio para que funcione tú de seguro estás enamorado de alguien—en eso siente que el moreno sale de su interior se acuesta a su lado, y la abraza.

—Kagome yo sé que tú no me quieres pero yo si te puedo decir que desde que te vi por primera vez en la universidad, tu llamaste mi atención debido a tu forma de ser me atraes mucho yo creo que con eso basta para empezar que te parece si empezamos de nuevo todo no pensemos en el hecho que estamos casados hagamos como si fuéramos desconocidos que te parece—

—Está bien creo que está bien darnos una oportunidad y te equivocas en que no te quiero me gustas y mucho pero nunca fui capaz de demostrarte por vergüenza ya que todas esas niñas que te rodeaban eran hermosas y yo soy muy fea—dijo escondiéndose en su pecho.

—Jamás digas eso tú eres mil veces más hermosa que todas esas niñas así que no te degrades más esposa mía—

—Bankotsu gracias y creo nadie se entere de nuestro matrimonio no aun y me parece perfecto lo de empezar de nuevo—dice con una sonrisa.

—Bueno yo soy Bankotsu Marc un gusto en conocerlo señorita me harías el honor de saber su nombre —

—jajajaja mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi es un placer conocerlo —

Vaya Kagome ahora eres la Señora Marc—lo dijo abrazándola más a su pecho—que pasara mañana en la universidad —

Hagamos esto solo tú y yo actuaremos normales que nos importa las personas que les guste o no nuestra relación pero me gustaría que me conquistes y luego a ver qué pasa por un rato olvidemos el matrimonio y empecemos como novios que te parece Ban—ella lo mira directamente, para ver cuál es su opinión.

Está bien Kagome empecemos por lo principal el noviazgo pero eso si tu te vienes a vivir conmigo de hoy en adelante—después de eso la besa y vuelven a hacer el amor hasta el cansancio ya verán lo que en unos días pasara no lo saben pero lo que si saben es que estando juntos todo lo solucionaran….

Continuara…..

**Espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo nos leemos luego **


End file.
